


Adhara Black

by Bluemachine125



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Hija Sirius Black, Other, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemachine125/pseuds/Bluemachine125
Summary: La pequeña hija de Sirius Black ha desaparecido durante el ajetreo de la muerte de los Potter, ni el ministerio ni los Aurores han encontrado pista de su paradero. Sucesos inesperados y de lo más fortuitos guiarán Adhara al camino de un guardián inusual, un fiel sirviente de los Black que le enseñará a ser una digna sangre pura...no contaba con que ella lo viera todo como una tontería.





	1. Prologo

—¿Vas a cuidar de ella? —pregunto débilmente.

—Con mi vida —le juro con finas lágrimas en los ojos.

Los jóvenes padres miraron con ternura a su milagro. La noche tronaba, la tormenta arreciaba, pero para ellos aquel momento era el más especial de sus vidas, y tal vez sería el único instante en el que estuvieran los tres reunidos como una familia.

—Adhara —susurro la madre— Adhara Black.

—Es un nombre hermoso —concedió con una débil sonrisa—. Te amo Loraine —le dijo con un beso en la sien— y también a nuestra princesa.

El padre primerizo acaricio con ternura a la recién nacida que dormía cómodamente entre ambos, sin titubeos podía decir que sus chicas eran hermosas, se sentía como el hombre más feliz de la tierra tan solo teniéndolas entre sus brazos.

—Lo lamento tanto Sirius —susurro su esposa con un sollozo contenido— quisiera ser más fuerte, quisiera quedarme para cuidar de ambos.

Aquel dulce momento se veía amargado por el inevitable final. Loraine padecía de un problema cardíaco, constantes chequeos y medicina rutinaria habían hecho el truco por un tiempo, pero su cuerpo solo había ignorado que su corazón se deterioraba cada vez más rápido. 

Todavía podía recordar al doctor diciéndoles que era posible que no logrará llegar siquiera al sexto mes de gestación, les había aconsejado abortar para ahorrarle el dolor a Sirius de perder al bebé y a su esposa al mismo tiempo, por un segundo se había quedado helado en su lugar hasta que su valiente, y absurdamente decidida esposa, callo al médico diciéndole que no pensaba hacerlo, estaba decidida a resistir hasta el final... y así lo había hecho. Luchando diariamente con su cuerpo Loraine se había mantenido en pie lo suficiente para dar a luz a su hija y escuchar su primer llanto.

—No te disculpes, no hay nada que perdonar —murmuró con inmenso amor en sus ojos— me haz dado más de lo que puedes imaginar, nuestro tiempo es corto, y al igual que tu desearía más días —limpio la escurridiza lagrima de su mejilla— por ello disfrutemos de este momento, esté preciado instante donde estamos los tres juntos.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Sirius Black —confesó honestamente— te amo, y cuando mi tiempo llegue puedes estar seguro que a donde sea que vaya seguiré amándote.

—Volveremos a vernos —prometió a su esposa.

Se aferró aquella esperanza, de que se reunirían en la vida después de la muerte


	2. Capitulo 1

Si le preguntaras a Adhara cuál era su primer recuerdo te respondería explicando una borrosa imagen del viejo Mike, un hombre sin techo que le había enseñado a beber agua hervida para apaciguar el hambre, que le había dicho que una limosna no era señal de simpatía o afecto simplemente era lastima, si algo le gustaba repetir era que nunca esperara nada de nadie, el mundo era frío, punto.   


Pero el viejo Mike contradecía sus consejos con sus acciones, Adhara no creía que compartiera su comida por lastima realmente sentía que le simpatizaba al anciano, ciertamente lo había atrapado una docena de veces sonriéndole... realmente quería al viejo Mike, no sólo la había enseñado a sobrevivir en las duras calles de Londres, también le había enseñado a tejer pulseras como regalo por su cumpleaños, durante una fecha que él mismo había establecido fuera en Mayo,exactamente en el día en la que la había encontrado.  


En cambio si le preguntaran si alguna vez había tenido un hogar contestaría firmemente diciendo que siempre había vivido en las calles. Adhara no podía siquiera adivinar que había vivido en una hermosa casa o que alguna vez hubo un hombre que fingía beber té con ella mientras vestía una tonta tiara, y que ese mismo individuo repetía diariamente cuanto la amaba. Adhara tampoco podría adivinar que era el más grande tesoro de aquel hombre, y que sostenerla en su brazo le traía confort al recordar a su fallecida esposa.  


Había muchas cosas que la pequeña ignoraba, pero con el tiempo las descubriría, sin embargo habría otras que simplemente se desvanecerían en el tiempo.  


Ni ella ni el ministerio jamás sabrían que mientras su padre corría en auxilio de los Potter un mortifago llegaría a la casa de Sirius Black, con el puro propósito de arrebatar a la pequeña Adhara del cuerpo sin vida de la elfa doméstica que había perecido protegiéndola. Nunca recordaría que mientras ese hombre huía con ella en brazos otro hombre en busca de venganza emboscaría a su captor, y este, en su intento de hacer más rápida su huida, dejaría a la pequeña de dos años en las calles de Londres.  


Tampoco podía saber que dentro de dos semanas el viejo Mike dormiría para jamás volver abrir los ojos, ni sus gritos o su llanto harían que su único protector volviera. Adhara se quedaría con él llorando su pérdida hasta que la llegada de la policia la alertara, sin perder tiempo la pequeña se escondería y miraría como el cuerpo sin vida de Mike era llevado en una ambulancia.  


Las primeras semanas sin Mike no serían fáciles, sin el viejo anciano Adhara seria más susceptible a los robos de pandilleros locales, y aunque tratara de conseguir algo de comer algunas noches dormiría apretando su estómago para que no doliera tanto el vacío. Adhara solo podía aceptar un hecho, estaba sola, por primera vez no contaba con nadie... y era horrible. Odiaba no tener dinero para comprar un bollo caliente de la panadería de la esquina, odiaba no tener un manta caliente con la que cubrirse o un techo que no saliera volando como su manchado cartón, odiaba la manera en que la gente la miraba por su sucia apariencia, odiaba el cansancio que venía con él hambre, y odiaba estar de mal humor, pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba que el viejo Mike la hubiera dejado sin despedirse.  


No quería robar, el viejo Mike nunca había tenido nada, y a pesar de ser un vagabundo había honrado su persona al nunca tomar las cosas de nadie. Adhara iba a honrar su memoria haciendo lo mismo, incluso si la gente la miraba desconfiada cuando trataba de venderle pulseras.  


—Quiero comida —se encontró susurrando entre lágrimas una noche— quiero comida —apretó los ojos mientras masajeaba su adolorido estomago— por favor.  


Mientras tanto, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, un viejo y gruñón elfo domestico iba a estar a punto de sentir un llamado mágico,algo que no era inusual para su especie, pero sí para el viejo Kreacher. Los Black a los que era fiel o habían fallecido hacía muchos años o se encontraban en Azkaban, aunque había otros casos como Narcissa Malfoy que simplemente se habían olvidado del viejo elfo.  


El fiel sirviente de los Black se encontraba sentado sobre un escalón, recordando cuando el amo Regulus, su madre y su padre habitaban la ahora derruida casa. Sintió un cosquilleo molesto, sus decrépitas orejas comenzaron a moverse momentáneamente, repentinamente tenía deseos de aparecerse en otro lado.   


Bufo, el extraño cosquilleo no se iba, y su urgencia por aparecerse en otro lado tampoco. Entonces recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que aquel tipo de cosas le eran usual, gruño por no haberlo notado, lo estaban llamando... ¡Lo estaban llamando! El viejo Kreacher se levanto con un ímpetu que jamás nadie presenciaría, incluso si en su rostro la felicidad parecía locura demencial comenzó arreglar su vestimenta ¿Quien podría haber recordado al viejo y leal Kreacher? Se encontró pensando para sí mismo.  


Sin más preámbulos respondió al llamado, y para su profundo desconcierto apareció en un callejón lleno de basura con un par de alimañas escarbando entre ella. Giró sobre su cuerpo, estaba en un lugar Muggle, podía escuchar esas monstruosas bestias de metal con las que se transportaban, gruño ¿se habría equivocado de lugar? Era posible, tenía años sin aparecer.  


Pero su magia le decía que estaba en el sitio correcto. Dio unos pasos dudosos por el callejón, fue entonces cuando la escucho, una chiquilla llorando escondida bajo un cartón recostada como si fuera a dormir ahí ¿que clase de persona, incluso si era un sucio Muggle, pensaba que era buena idea dormir en la calle? Bufo, no encontraba sorprendente la falta de sentido común de los no magos. Gruño, parecía que había juzgado mal el cosquilleo, no había nadie llamándolo. O eso pensó hasta que volvió a sentirlo, pero esta vez su magia le urgía acercarse a la mocosa del cartón. Con pasos dudosos se acercó, le estaba dando la espalda, pero podía ver que no se había dado un baño en días, deshizo su rostro en un gesto de asco ¿que tan difícil era conseguir jabón? ¡esta niña era una inútil!

Su cercanía alertó de su presencia a la mocosa. Esta giró, lo miro, frunció el ceño y lo vio con absoluta confusión mientras seguía llorando. Pero Kreacher sostuvo su aliento, conocía esos ojos, y aunque enmarañado, también conocía ese cabello. El elfo se acercó y arremangó su túnica, escupió sobre el trapo y sin pedir permiso comenzó a tallarle el rostro con urgencia, cuando se dio satisfecho con su trabajo retrocedió un paso para observar mejor sus facciones... una Black ¡Era una Black!  


—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto bruscamente— ¿Quien es tu padre? ¿Cual es tu nombre?  


Comenzó a gruñir cuando no le contesto.  


—¿Que eres? —le preguntó la niña con incredulidad.  


—¡Un elfo doméstico! —espetó por la ridícula pregunta— ¿Acaso no sabes nada mocosa?  


Lo miro ofendida ¿Quien se creía? El no estaba más presentable que ella, ambos llevaban trapos por ropa, él un poco más literal que ella.   


—Soy Adhara, no mocosa —le bramó frustrada— ¿Y por qué haces preguntas tan tontas? ¿Acaso no ves que vivo aquí? Estoy tratando de dormir, y no me preguntes quién es mi padre, no tengo ni idea —se dio media vuelta y se hecho a dormir sobre su hombro— mejor vete.  


Kreacher arrugo la frente, ¿Adhara?... Adhara... Adhara Black... ¡Sirius Black! Dio un jadeo sorprendido, era la hija de la vergüenza de la familia, el ingrato que había roto el corazón de la ama. ¿y había dicho que vivía ahí? ¿en ese basurero? Aquello lo enojo, ningún Black iba a vivir en esa pocilga, aún si era hija del traidor de sangre ¿que diría el mundo mágico si supieran que un Black había estado viviendo ahí? Si su vieja ama viviera moriría de la vergüenza.  


—¡No puedes vivir aquí! —exclamó mientras la tomaba de la muñeca— ¡Nos vamos!  


—¡Ey! ¡Sueltame! —le gritó enojada— ¡Tu horri...!  


Las palabras murieron en su boca, sintió vértigo, pero ante sus ojos el callejón se contorsión y desapareció, en unos segundos se encontró en otra pocilga, más refinada y definitivamente más grande que su cartón, _mucho_ más grande.  


Kreacher bajo las orejas avergonzado por él deplorable estado de la casa, bufo por su tonto pensamiento, era mil veces mejor que el agujero donde la había encontrado... ya arreglaría después, primero, debía darle un baño.


	3. Capitulo 2

Grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas ¿Que demonios era esa cosa azul con alas que la seguía? No sé paro averiguarlo, siguió corriendo con el cabello mojado y los pies descalzos. 

La extraña criatura que la había traído ahí la había obligado a darse un baño. Le había puesto un camisón y en menos de un segundo ya estaba tallandole la cabeza con excesiva fuerza, protestó por la rudeza ¿Pero la escucho? Claro que no. El elfo había estado murmurando enojadamente mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello, pero sus únicas palabras coherentes habían sido para ordenarle que no se moviera, al parecer necesita el desengrasante de Madam Hildy que guardaba en la cocina, 'Algo podrá hacer por tu horroroso cabello' había dicho sin importarle la mezquina mirada que había recibido de Adhara.

Pero cuando desapareció comenzó a escuchar un aleteo constante y molesto, fue cuestión de minutos para encontrar una asquerosa criatura acercándose a ella, hizo lo que cualquier otra niña de ocho años haría... huyó.

—¡Mocosa! —escucho que gritaba molesto el elfo— ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Adhara ni siquiera se inmutó de su enojo, en cuanto lo vio se escondió detrás de su espalda sin dejar de gritar.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —exclamó mientras señalaba la criatura que venía persiguiéndola desde el baño— ¡No dejes que se acerque!

Kreacher chasqueo los dedos, la criatura cayó inmóvil al suelo.

—¿Un doxy? —bufo el viejo elfo— hay cosas más terroríficas en esta casa y de entre todas corres de un doxy —desdeñó sin compasión— ¡Lapróxima vez pégale en la cabeza! Eso las aturde

—¡Hazlo tú! —protestó Adhara en un chillido— ¿Por qué siempre me estás gritando? ¡Fuiste tú quien me dejó sola! ¡como iba a saber que era inofensiva!

—No dije que fuera inofensiva —respondió con expresión agria— tiene veneno en su mordida, así que al menos hiciste algo bien no dejando que te pusiera los dientes encima —soltó más como un gruñido que como un elogio— aun no tienes tu varita ¡pero al menos defiéndete! ¡los Black no son cobardes chillones!

—¿Pero de qué diantres hablas? —le reclamó la pequeña— ¡La mitad de las cosas que dices no tienen sentido!

El viejo elfo gruño con molestia, la niña sabía tan poco del mundo mágico que era molesto, y además tenía que explicarle que era ser un Black. Sin duda preguntaría sobre su padre, resopló, le iba a decir la verdad, no le veía sentido mentir.

—Después —gruño exasperado— hay que terminar de bañarte ¿Ya viste cómo ensuciaste tus pies?

—¿Quien fue quien no limpio sus pisos? —contesto a la defensiva.

Con un último gruñido la llevo a la bañera, y gracias a Merlin el desengrasante funcionó como una maravilla, le había dejado el cabello algo áspero, pero al menos ya no parecía un enjambre grumoso.

Busco algo que le quedará entre toda la ropa de los viejos habitantes de la casa, al final se decidió a ponerle una camisa que el amo Regulus había usado en su juventud, le quedaba grande, pero enrollo una cinta en su cintura para que la tela no se moviera tanto. La observó por un minuto, era obvio que aún tenía frío, asintió para sí mismo mientras buscaba un abrigo corto que había pertenecido a la ama. La arropo inmediatamente al encontrarlo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se acomodaba de forma extraña sobre sus hombros, pero al menos la abrigaba adecuadamente.

—Teniendo toda esa ropa ¿Por qué sigues vistiendo una sabana? —pregunto con curiosidad Adhara mientras la guiaba a otra habitación.

—No es mía para vestir —contesto con dureza— no preguntes más.

Se sintió avergonzada, parecía que había tocado un tema sensible.

—Perdón —musitó.

Kreacher refunfuñó incomodo, nunca nadie se había disculpado con el viejo elfo, era algo innecesario, no le agradaba que lo hiciera.

La llevo a la cocina sin más palabra, hubiera deseado acomodarla en el comedor, pero habría tardado horas arreglándolo, lo más rápido y sencillo era sentarla junto a la barra. No había mucho que el viejo elfo pudiera hacer con las reservas con las que contaban, hirvió unos garbanzos que aún servían, y preparo un té que en otro tiempo hubiera hecho para el amo Regulus. Adhara había caído rendida contra la superficie de la mesa, así que aprovecho para escabullirse a la casa de alado para tomar un par de huevos y un trozo de queso, esos Muggles jamás lo notarían. 

Con su reciente adquisición mezclo los huevos con un poco de hierbas para acentuar el sabor, agregó el queso cuando comenzó a cocerse, y con cuidado dobló el huevo sobre el queso para que este quedara envuelto en medio. Se apresuró a servir todo y llevarlo frente a la mocosa, el olor fue suficiente para despertarla.

Adhara parpadeó con cansancio, observó los objetos frente a ella con ojos pesados ¿era comida? Realmente olía bien. Giró a ver a la extraña criatura que la había traído aquel lugar ¿la comida era suya o de ella? Se sentó contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera para ella, quería probar bocado, pero no se sentía confiada en hacerlo.

—¿Que estás esperando para comer?— le gruño molesto Kreacher.

El elfo era absurdamente amargado, y era rudo al hablar, pero Adhara solo pudo conmoverse por su gentileza. Aun si la regresaba al callejón donde vivía no iba a olvidar que estaba ofreciéndole comida, un platillo entero para ella ¡y té! El más deliciosos que jamás hubiera probado.

—Gracias —le dijo con los ojos vidriosos— realmente se ve delicioso.

Comenzó a comer sin notar que el viejo elfo inclinaba las orejas en gesto retraído, ni por un instante había esperado que alabara la modesta comida, pero le enorgullecía que lo hubiera hecho, a todo elfo le gustaba que elogiaran su trabajo.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó algo que particularmente lo molesto, Adhara no había tocado los cubiertos, en su lugar usaba sus manos para comer y a su paso dejaba un desastre.

—¿Por qué no usas el tenedor?— reprochó.

Casi se sintió avergonzado de preguntar cuando la observó dejar de comer. Apenada Adhara agacho la mirada mientras ponía sus manos sobre su regazo, no le miro a los ojos, pero le respondió a pesar de la vergüenza.

—No...no se usarlos— confesó en voz baja.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un cruel comentario, pero se resistió. Resopló con incredulidad, parecía que enseñarle etiqueta era otra cosa que se añadía a la lista.

—Puedes seguir comiendo —le dijo permisivo— pero la próxima vez vas aprender a usar los cubiertos ¿De acuerdo?

Adhara asintió entusiasmada mientras volvía a devorar su comida, era un elfo gruñón, pero no estaba tan mal después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer inspirado en Loraine y Sirius.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zv5oTXsP9fM


End file.
